mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Saegusa Izumi/Relationships
Saegusa Kasumi She is incredibly close with her sister and calms her down when Kasumi loses her temper.Volume 12, Chapter 6 Saegusa Mayumi Izumi looks up to her older sister Mayumi with respect and loves her very much. Izumi shows concern that Mayumi is wasting her youth because she doesn't have a boyfriend yet. However Izumi has shown that she is very protective of Mayumi, to the point she would know what boys are trying to get close to her and possibly scaring them away.Volume 12, Chapter 6 In Volume 17, Kasumi protests Kouichi's idea to have Mayumi pursue a romantic relationship with Tatsuya because it will ruin Mayumi's reputation and Mayumi would be view as seducer in other people's eyes.Volume 17, Chapter 1 Saegusa Kouichi Izumi shares a good relationship with her father and is close with him. Shiba Tatsuya Izumi's first impression of Tatsuya was that he was someone to be cautious and wary around, and believes that her older sister (Mayumi) is in danger around Tatsuya because Mayumi is very casual and relaxed around him. However, Izumi begins to respect Tatsuya because she acknowledges his magical abilities and his consideration for other people like her twin sister (Kasumi).Volume 12, Chapter 14 She considers him to be a slacker because he at times leaves early from their work on student council (little did she know that was at the direction of Azusa, who didn't want Tatsuya to "hog" all the work and wants to make sure the other members can accumulate enough work experience).Volume 13, Chapter 1 In Volume 17, Kouichi reveals to his daughters that Tatsuya and Miyuki are engaged and both of them belong to the Yotsuba clan, which causes Izumi to be shocked. Saegusa Kouichi asked her what she personally thought about Tatsuya. Izumi's reaction and choice of words were very interesting. When she talked about Tatsuya, she used very respectful words to describe him. It was similar to Hayama when he talked about Tatsuya to Mitsugu or Maya.Volume 15, Chapter 6 Kasumi was shocked by her sister's reverence toward Tatsuya. Mayumi opened her eyes widely and turned to listen to Izumi's statement. Izumi talked about Tatsuya's "stellar furnace", edited version of Phonon Maser and Invisible Bullet he created. She said Tatsuya was someone that she couldn't comprehend because she felt like he looked at matters differently from other people. She couldn't confirm if he had a unique eye similar to Mayumi's vision. Finally Izumi added that Tatsuya was not somebody that she could handle. She lost herself for a moment and added "If I had an ability to court / flirt with Tatsuya...... How can I let another man have Miyuki-senpai?" Even Kouichi grew concerned over Izumi's odd comment. Hattori Gyoubushoujo Hanzou It is revealed in the conversation between the Saegusa sisters in Volume 11, that the twins either scared or threatened him personally or more probably through an intermediary, for trying to approach or court Mayumi.Volume 11, The Ojou-sama's Magnificent Day Off (?) Shiba Miyuki Izumi idolized Miyuki ever since their first meeting. She sees her as a "Yamato Nadeshiko" Yamato nadeshiko and had gone so far as to ask Miyuki to become her "Onee-sama", after which Minami entertained the idea of having Miyuki as sister-in-law in the event Tatsuya and Mayumi get married down the line. Subsequently, she joined the student council partly to just be at Miyuki's side. The plot doesn't give an exact answer to the question, whether Kasumi see Miyuki as romantic interest or just admire her as an ideal role in akogare way, but in volume 17, its briefly mentioned that her father knows that "she is attracted to the Miyuki's beauty"Volume 17, Chapter 1. However, during volume 17, Izumi was against Kouichi's idea of an engagement between Mayumi and Tatsuya, partly because she thought that would hurt Miyuki. Furthermore, since Miyuki and Tatsuya were already engaged at the time, a new counter-proposal for Mayumi would make her seem desperate and a shameless seductress. On the other hand, according to her, it would be valid if Masaki presented his proposal to Miyuki, because Tatsuya would probably not be affected to the same degree Miyuki would. During the same conversation, Izumi thought that it was a good thing that she isn't a suitable marriage partner for Tatsuya, due to her desire to be with Miyuki. Izumi also thinks that Tatsuya is a good fit for Miyuki as a marriage partner, even if he appears to be highly manipulative.Volume 17, Chapter 1 References